


鞭笞记

by Dolaaaaaa



Series: 毒液pwp专项 [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolaaaaaa/pseuds/Dolaaaaaa
Summary: 微sm，nc17，慎入！！





	鞭笞记

指针在表盘里撞的哐哐响，时间一分一秒的流逝，天色已经全暗下来，霓虹闪烁着占据墨色天空，街景映在高层玻璃上。一人坐在床边，柔和壁光照亮他的侧颊，辨不清表情。

 

“Venom，”男人开口，声音蕴着怒气，“昨天到底发生了什么？”

 

无人回答。

 

男人叹气，抬手轻柔地抚摸自己的脸庞，指尖划过眼角，沿着脸庞至唇边摩挲，这个动作映在镜子里，像是他的顾影自怜，难以言说，诡异非常。男人浑然不觉，缓和语气：“你瞧，我不生气。乖乖说给我听，好吗？”

 

“...好。”低沉嗓音自脑中回响。

 

“那个女人究竟怎么死的？”

 

“我吃了她。”

 

“什么？！”男人从床上跳起来，音调也提高不少，“真的是你，你...你怎么可以这样！”

 

共生体依然冷静不受影响：“放轻松，埃迪，你的肾上腺素分泌增加，血压升高...你说过不生气的。”

 

男人此时已经顾不得方才答应了什么：“你怎么能操控我的意识？”

 

“你喝醉了，我...”

 

暴躁的男人停了下来，倏尔扯开嘴角笑了笑，抬脚往客厅走去：“是吗，原来只要我喝醉，你就可以随意掌控我的意识了？”

 

共生体一愣，他不明白男人意味深长的、捉摸不透的笑意味着什么，他只能接收到“发怒前夕”这样的信号，其余的思维被刻意掩藏，察觉不到。

 

“出来。”

 

没有动作。

 

“出来。”

 

男人的手已经按在可以让对方痛苦的按键上，一旦打开音量调至最高，就可以逼他出来，但男人不愿意这么做。共生体顿了顿开口：“我可以解释。”

 

“是吗？”男人抬起手，就要狠狠按下去，“我现在不愿意听你解释了。”

 

毒液意识到他接下来的动作，赶紧从他身体里蹿出，抢先一步夺过足以令他万分痛苦的小玩意：“那你想做什么？”

 

话音未落，手就被东西缠住，动弹不得，也没法随意的将自己化作任意形状，他直呆呆地看着手腕上的金属：“这是什么？”

 

“手铐，”男人单手搂过他的腰，把他拽到卧室，放在床上，关掉壁灯，拉上床帘，“加了一些特殊的材料，你挣不开的。”

 

一片漆黑，时钟的滴答声停了下来，屋里寂静的只能听见男人隐约的喘息声。倏尔角落闪现星点光亮，蜡烛的昏黄使毒液看清男人在做什么：床柱垂下几条绳子，他正把它们系在自己脚腕上，埃迪腰后别着一根长长的鞭子，随着他打结的动作一上一下的甩动。

 

毒液心底疑惑极了，他不知道这是什么手段，按理来说，埃迪应该惩罚他，就如之前约定的那样——他安安分分的呆着，不吃人不吓人，埃迪尽可能满足他的一切要求。那么现在是在做什么，要切分他吗？毒液笑出来：“哈哈哈，没用的，我又不会死，虽然我不知道你用了什么方法让我不能流动变形，但脱离...”

 

埃迪见他笑的开心，想这家伙死到临头还毫无危险意识，气就不打一处来：“哦，闭嘴。”

 

说罢俯身压下去，狠狠蹂躏对方唇瓣，手滑到背后不住地上下抚摸，嘴里恶狠狠地：“合上你的牙齿，它太锋利啦！”

 

毒液咬着牙齿，尽量不弄伤男人柔软的嘴唇，人类的皮肤太细腻娇弱，稍不注意就会破皮受伤。任由男人在嘴唇上的侵犯，过了一会，也不见对方有其他什么动作，毒液摇摇头发出小声呜咽，埃迪离开他流着津液的嘴唇，知道他有话要说：“怎么了？”

 

毒液轻声道：“我想伸舌头...”

 

“哼，”埃迪直起身，从腰上抽出皮鞭，动作一气呵成，十足的街区小混混模样，“今天我可得好好教育你。”

 

毒液眯着眼睛，看着对方抬高胳膊，鞭子“唰”地划过空气，重重落在身上，没有留下丝毫痕迹，接着一鞭一鞭更快的抽在小腹、胸前、胳膊处，他忍不住提醒满头大汗的男人：“你知道，这对我来说没用的对吧...散弹枪、冲锋枪或是什么都不能对我造成伤害，如果我愿意，它们甚至能被我弹飞。”

 

埃迪抹了把额头上的大粒汗珠，忿懑不满清楚地写在脸上，谁要在这个时候听你说防御能力多强，自愈能力有多厉害啊...

 

毒液不忍拂了他的意，想了想，吐了一口长长的气，眼角上挑：“那你再试一次。”

 

埃迪皱着眉，手起鞭落——深色胸膛印上一条长长的沟壑，伴随着毒液做作的声音：“嘶，好疼...”

 

埃迪竟然被他刻意假装娇弱的、难听的声音撩拨的立马硬了，热火蹿向小腹，裤裆那儿被撑作鼓鼓的一团。埃迪小声骂道：“该死的。”一鞭接着一鞭，将床上不知死活喊叫的家伙抽得体无完肤，埃迪扔下鞭子，端起角落因为空气流动忽明忽暗的蜡烛，半倾将蜡油滴在层层叠叠的“伤口”处。

 

毒液感觉不到疼痛，一时拿不准这个蜡烛的用处，也不知道滴上去究竟是什么反应，一面试探地换了几种不同的叫法，一面在心里埋怨人类真麻烦。

 

先是“疼疼疼”，面不改色。

 

再是“轻点轻点，慢点”，毫无反应。

 

然后是“嗯嗯，啊啊”，对方眸子一亮，毒液见状叫得更起劲，还学着某些电视里的人加了“快来弄坏人家”之类的，埃迪小心地把蜡烛搁在床头柜上，继而猛地吻住不安分的嘴，忽略会被尖锐的牙齿弄伤，舌头伸进去缠住对方细软的舌尖，口角间滋滋的水声泛起，和毒液喉咙溢出的呻吟汇合，埃迪坚挺的下体快被这要命的情欲弄炸，只觉得不能再忍了，管他吃了谁，先把他吃干抹净再说。

 

急不可耐地拨开对方紧实的双腿，找准柔软的小洞，在翕张间缓缓顶入，微凉的内壁包裹他炽热的性器，适时地缓解无法消散的燥热，凸起青筋沿着软肉摩擦，每一分都是那么恰到好处。

 

因为双腿被绳子系住，怎么也插不到最深处，埃迪托起毒液的腰，带着他的手去抚慰剩下留在体外三分之一的阴茎。埃迪捏住他的手腕，企图让对方用力的揉搓抚慰自己，插在体内的部分轻轻地、慢慢地顶弄，手和腰肢同时律动。毒液伸出舌头舔舔埃迪的嘴角，再舔舔他的下颌，最后含住耳垂，口里支支吾吾含糊不清：“我可以帮你口交。”

 

埃迪想到他的牙齿，断然拒绝道：“不必了。”

 

“好吧，”毒液发出可惜的感叹，手上忽地加快动作，感受埃迪骤然涨大一分的阴茎，开始主动扭摆屁股，吊在床顶的绳子连着矮床吱吱作响，“你可以解开我的脚。”

 

埃迪原本是想慢慢来，前面疼痛情趣玩得差不多，后面可以尽情享受舒缓的性爱，但被这个剧烈的动作刺激，便觉得持续一晚上的“暴力式性爱”也不错，探身解开束缚的脚绳，把毒液的腿环在腰上，一举深入，狠狠撞击。阴茎一下子插到最深处，顶着对方隐秘的通道，使劲碾磨几下，如愿地听见他真真正正、实实切切，不是刻意作出的呻吟，闷哼声一阵大过一阵。

 

毒液情难自抑地伸出双臂圈住埃迪的脖子，腰间的腿也缠的更紧，把脸往他的嘴巴上凑，断断续续地说话，尾音上飘：“埃...埃迪...亲...亲我...”

 

埃迪用力在他左边屁股上拍了一下，亲了亲他的脸颊，又在右边屁股上拍了一下，亲了亲他的下巴，如此反复，毒液半眯的眼睛快要滴出水来，雾气蕴在眼底，朦胧动人。下体抽插不停，时轻时快，时缓时重，毫无规律可循，只是每一下都会撞在最深处，再拖延时间似的抽出。

 

这个小穴实在是太紧致，太美妙了，这次估计坚持不了多久。埃迪把他翻过去，让他跪趴在床上，扶住他的肩膀，狠狠动作，滚烫的液体尽数洒在体内：“哦，我的Venom，你太棒了！给我夹紧，一滴都不准流出来。”

 

毒液下意识的缩紧屁股，娇柔的内壁严丝合缝的裹紧正在射精的柱体，刚要软下去的阴茎立马硕大起来。埃迪扣住他的腰，来回抽动，精液在里面发出黏糊糊的水声，肉体交织间，埃迪居然还有心思想起地上的皮鞭。

 

他抽出性器，重拾皮鞭，抽在毒液的屁股上，全身心放松下，毒液是真的感觉到痛了：“嗷呜，你干什么？”

 

“抽你。”埃迪站在一边，看着跪在床上的共生体。

 

毒液见他下体还坚挺的暴露在空气中，眼珠一转，撅着屁股摇了摇，温软着声音委屈道：“那你不想操我了吗？”

 

埃迪只觉得嗡地一声炸了，强力克制扑上去的欲望，又抽了他两下，直把对方打得嗯嗯叫，才扔掉皮鞭，一把将他圈进怀里，让他坐到自己身上，猛然挺进最深处，狠狠抽插，囊袋打在两股上，发出脆生生的响声。埃迪一边上下撞击，一边想这家伙的招数都是和谁学的，简直太要命了...

 

毒液后背贴着埃迪胸前，得不到嘴上的亲吻，只好含住他按在胳膊上的手指，逐一舔舐，从指尖到指根都被舔得泛着水光，埃迪灼热的呼吸拍打在共生体的颈侧：“我的天，你今晚别想睡了....”

 

埃迪换了好几种姿势，才堪堪将持久的第二次射了大概，毒液舒服蜷起的脚趾无意勾住床头柜的桌布，淡蓝色格纹桌布被抽掉，带动上面的东西叮铃哐啷掉了一地，两人正沉浸在情欲中，无暇顾及。忽而感到不对，鼻尖除了精液的腥味缭绕，还有着火的烟味，埃迪想到了什么——

 

“糟了！”

 

火光顺着破碎在地的甜酒燃烧，一直烧到卧室门口，烟雾报警器在头顶上吵个不停。惧火的毒液此刻傻愣愣地看着火光蔓延，埃迪皱紧眉头拦腰抱起他，门是走不了了，只好打开落地窗从阳台上绕过去，借着屋外皎皎月光摸到灭火喷雾的开关，按下去，火势很快被止住，但屋内依然热气腾腾。埃迪把毒液抱到浴室，打开水，放进浴缸里，轻声安抚对方：“没事的，Venom...”

 

毒液睁大眼睛看他：“那天我不是故意吃人的，那女人在殴打她的儿子，三岁小孩就快被打死了...”

 

埃迪当然知道那天毒液做了什么，那么点酒居然骗过了他，一切责备不过是为了皮鞭、滴蜡找个由头罢了：“嗯，我知道。”

 

“那你不会惩罚我了？”

 

埃迪想说，他已经惩罚过了，但对方显然意识不到这就是惩罚，便顺着他说：“不惩罚了。”

 

毒液从浴缸里站起来，蹭到他面前：“那咱们继续吧！”

 

埃迪看着刚刚因为横抱，从股间流出来的白浊液体沾满大腿的毒液，不禁舔舔嘴角偷笑——这单纯好骗的家伙真是太辣太可口了！


End file.
